


The Hat

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bob (genre), Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack really should know better by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hat

Jack nearly turned tail when he saw The Hat in the Faithful Bride. Then the rim tilted, and it wasn't Barbossa at all, but a curly-haired doxy.

"Where did you get that hat, luv?" he asked.

"Found it on a dead man." She shrugged, and described Barbossa. "He weren't needing it anymore."

Jack felt somehow ... empty at the news, so when the doxy suggested they raise a toast, it seemed like the most natural thing to do ...

When he woke, it was noon, and the _Pearl_ was gone, and the doxy, _sans_ hat, had already spent all of Barbossa's coins.


End file.
